Mudbloods, Purebloods, and Brick walls Oh my
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Spying on Draco, Hermione gets caught and she finds that he has some tension to release and that she is a prime target for it. She's just not sure whether to like it so much considering how much she hates him.


There was a crisp smell of fresh water in the dungeons it seemed to only make the air that filled the room colder. It was so cold that her skin prickled with gooseflesh as she slowly crept through the darkened, abandoned storage room. Inwardly, she was damning Harry for convincing her to follow Draco around because not only did she think it was a waste of time but she felt dirty for stalking him. Surprisingly Draco's life wasn't at all that glamorous and she couldn't quite understand why it was that he could ever think her 'mudblood life' was meaningless. Hermione found herself quite bored with the constant goings on in Draco's life as he slunk around the school doing things he thought no one else knew about. But little did he know that she knew and that she had been looking over his shoulder like the angel on his shoulder with nothing to say.

The storage room was packed with old and broken desks, chairs and even a few broken tables that could have easily been repaired by magic but probably weren't needed. Cobwebs covered and connected almost every surface along with a fairly thick layer of dust covering almost every surface including the floor. The dust even covered the floor to the point that Hermione could easily follow Draco's trail in the lack luster light of the sconces that were lit overhead. She put her shoe on one of his shoeprints and found that he had feet that were a good four or five inches bigger than her dainty ones, but she followed his trail best she could. Legs having to stretch as she had to stride to keep her shoes matched up with his shoeprints, slowing down as she came to niche in the wall.

Hermione leaned against the brick wall despite her momentary disgust of having her hand rest against the dust and cobwebs, steadying herself so that her head could crane just enough around the corner to look inside. There was a little nook in the room hidden away by a protruding wall, Draco stood in the little hidden room with his back to Hermione. Several down-feather pillows were piled in the corner with a thick, dark green quilt strewn over them and a silver tray with a tea pot and cup on it sat next to the makeshift bed. A mirror hung on the wall and as she looked into it she could see that Draco was staring at the scarring on his chest, his shirt unbuttoned down to his naval. There was a rather gnarly looking scar that crossed from his right pectoral down to his left side; it could have been a vein if it weren't just a shade of pink darker than the rest of his pale skin. It seemed to branch out over his skin to take up as much as it could and even though it was big it didn't take away from the pale, perfectness that was Draco's torso.

If she had taken a moment to think it over she might have realized that this was the scar the boy had gotten from Harry's wayward curse, but she was struck dumb by how much she wanted to run her hands over his chest. How much she wanted to push his robes and oxford off his shoulders to reveal the rest of him. Horrified at her own thoughts Hermione let out a soft gasp that was louder than she meant it to be. The moment it left her lips she regretted it because just as she glanced back up toward his face she caught gray eyes glaring in angry slits at her reflection. Unfortunately for her she was glued to her spot a moment to long because Draco had taken out her wand and turned on his heels quickly. Catching her mid-step with a tripping jinx, she stumbled over and tried to get back to her feet but it was too late.

Long, surprisingly strong arms were around her middle before she could kick off the floor and she was flung around. Hermione was unable to properly catch her footing because she fumbled forward and tripped over the tea tray. The teapot shattered as she kicked it, but it was the least of her worries as she hit the wall headlong with a grunt. Forehead throbbed in pain as she smashed it against the brick wall, crying out when she felt harsh hands on her shoulders and she was spun around so quickly that the world around her teetered a moment before her eyes regained focus.

Draco was looming over her, his handsome features curled into a sneer as his lips pulled back as if he were going to snarl at her. One of his hands pressed harshly into her shoulder so to keep her firmly pressed against the wall. The malicious glint in his cold gray eyes forced her to look away with true fear sparking in her own brown ones. She had never really seen Draco as a threat, but in that moment he looked as if he would really hurt her. And even then instead of looking off to the side she was looking down at his chest, smooth aside from the scar she'd noticed earlier and once again she found herself wanting to push his clothing off to get a better look.

"Can I help you with something, you nosy little mudblood? Like what you see? Stare at me like that any longer and I'll have to shower."

"No," she fumbled, face beet red by this point from embarrassment and her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

"You're a liar," Draco said as he brought the tip of his wand to the front of her robes, bringing it down the center of her chest slowly.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione wiggled uncomfortably and that's when she felt the unpleasant coolness in the air around her seeping into her skin along the line Draco had drawn. It was a familiar feeling only comparable to that of having a part of the blanket flipped up so that cold air leaked under the covers. It was wrong and caused her to tremble. She looked down in time to see the tip of Draco's wand parting her robes realizing moments later that it was also pushing the shirt she wore beneath open as well. He'd cut through them skillfully as if he had practiced this many times before because he had not cut through to her skin in the process.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said darkly.

"Don't, Malfoy," she whispered, but his hand was slipping under her ruined shirt.

He was groping blindly at her skin, his fingers not at all kind as they bit into her flesh and dragged up her sides till he found her breast. Miraculously he had not cut through the front of her bra, so he harshly groped her through the fabric of her cup and caused her to groan in both pain and pleasure. Draco pulled his hand out of her shirt and quickly tossed his wand off to the side, a half-crazed look on his pale face as he quickly pushed her robes and shirt off. Her shirt didn't fall to the floor instead it merely flopped over and hung around her waist as it was tucked into her pleated skirt.

Though this was supposed to be tit for tat, his robes and shirt hadn't come off yet and she angrily pushed at his robes and hair nails tore into the white oxford to get it off his shoulders. The burn of her nails through the fabric caused Draco to hiss threateningly as his lips pressed to her shoulder before they were replaced with his perfect teeth. He bit into the flesh of her shoulder harshly, pulling back and looking pleased at the angry, red mark that he left. A soft whimper left her because it hurt, he bit her too hard she knew that it was going to bruise and she could see the spark of blood beneath the flesh that had been brought so closer to the surface.

"Ouch, Draco," she let out more meekly than she intended.

That complaint fell upon deaf ears because one of his unmerciful hands caught hold of her chin and turn her head harshly to press her cheek against the wall. The strain made her neck hurt, but not as much as the bite he delivered to her throat that was only soothed by the swirl of his tongue over it. A shiver rocketed up her spine that was cut short by another bite he delivered to her collarbone causing her to cry out, her nails curling into his back pulling up skin and causing him to growl. Draco pushed against her causing her back to ram against the wall, nearly stealing her breath away she was still dealing with the slight throb on her forehead and now the new throbbing in each bite he delivered.

Hermione had tilted her head up due to his hand forcing it up so that she was looking at the ceiling, one hand around her throat not too tightly just to keep her up against the wall. She blinked, tears in her eyes but she could not decide if it was because she was scared, because she was in pain, or just because it felt so good to have his hands on her in their mix of anger and desire. Those thoughts fell away when she heard the jingle of his belt being undone, the soft _zfft_ of his zipper as it was undone. Was this really happening, was he really getting naked?

The hand that had been undoing his trousers actually slid up the front of her skirt, two of his fingers harshly pressed against the front of her panties. Draco could feel that she was moist even through the fabric, but those fingers pressed in even through the fabric to harshly rake over then slowly circle around that sensitive nub. Hermione rose onto her toes in pleasure as she was kept back against the wall, a whimpering mess as he continued to tease her.

"Tell me you want it, mudblood," he hissed into her ear, the heat of his breath on her neck caused her to shiver.

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Wrong answer."

Draco growled this time and bit at her jaw, the mark that he left pleased him and Hermione could see that spark of crazed desire in his eyes and she whimpered again. It was scary and enthralling at the same time, to hate him and want him all at the same time.

Now his fingers slipped down the front of her panties, fingers slipping between moist folds so that a delicate nail ran over her clit. A spark of pain shot up her spine and nearly caused her to jump, but that same finger pushed inside of her entrance and tears were forming on her lower lids. They fell down her cheeks, crawling down her throat and Draco actually sucked them off her skin before he pushed a second finger into her. This shouldn't be happening, but Hermione was welcoming it as her legs seemed to spread a little wider. The hand that had been at her throat was on her thigh, fingers biting into supple flesh as he brought it up against his waist. Fingers slid out of her body and he took hold of her panties and nearly tore them away, but they did not give way the first time. Hermione let out a cry at the pain that shot through her thighs from the fabric and actually slapped his chest harshly when he pulled again and this time stitching tore. Destroyed undergarments tossed aside he reached for her other thigh so to hoist her up against the wall.

"Tell me you want it, Granger. I _may_ take it easy on you," Draco hissed into her ear.

"Never, git," she growled back.

Truth was that she didn't want it easy, she didn't want to make love to this man she didn't want it to feel like they were becoming one. She wanted him in the worst way, she wanted to feel him inside of her and had she been able to read his mind she would have known that was all he wanted too. Draco wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit, so tired of doing what his father thought was best this was the best way for him to do something he should do. Hermione Granger splayed out with her thighs spread against the wall, it was the perfect opportunity for defiance.

Her defiance was only fueling the fire within him, the anger that she would not take her place beneath him but he would teach her just where her place was. She'd rather have it done the hard way then to give in and make it a bit easier on her. It didn't matter to him because he would have what he wanted either way.

Without another word, he positioned himself between her legs and his cock was pushing into her tight walls. Hot and slick, the feel of her pulsing around him caused him to shudder and made his knees shake for a moment but he didn't stop. Draco drove into her with one fluid and harsh thrust till he was as deep as he could manage to get. The harshness of her thrust had Hermione crying out in pain, tears once again on her lids and they were falling but they were easily ignored by the blond boy. Instead, he was pulling out to drive into her once again till he found a steady rhythm of ramming into her without mercy.

Lewd sounds echoed off the stone walls as their bodies collided only joined by his grunts and her squeaks. The pain she felt from his harshness was reciprocated by her nails dragging heavily down his pale back, leaving red claw marks down his back that would surely scab. He would have something to remember her by; anyone he decided to entertain would see those marks and wonder who had left him. Some sick part of her mind, the angry part wanted to leave him a scar just like Harry had so that he would never forget this moment. Lust crazed, Hermione clawed at him again and this time she could feel something wet under her fingertips and it couldn't be sweat cause Draco cried out.

Pain momentarily usurped his pleasure of thrusting into her, and he rammed into her harshly in retaliation feeling her thighs tremble and hearing her cries of pain.

"You are not allowed to mark me, mudblood."

"Think you're too good for me, Malfoy?"

"I think you're nothing but a walking piece of arse," he nearly barked at her as he continued thrusting, sweat beading along his forehead.

Hermione glared at him and pulled a hand from his back to smack him across the face, the smack so hard she actually managed to get his lip to split on his front teeth. Blood swelled up on his bottom lip but he sucked at it, not willing to waste a drop of his precious blood on this girl. But how dare she. One hand left her thigh to take hold of her throat again, forcing her back straight further and even arch of the wall so that his cock pushed into her at a new angle. Thumb pressed harshly beneath her chin to make her look up some, her eyes having to strain to look down at him as his hand slid up to hold onto her jaw.

The new angle was too good, Hermione was shaking due to the way his length stroked over her g-spot and her toes were curling almost painfully at this point. Whatever words she may have wanted to say about being called a piece of ass were lost on her tongue and likely jumbled with all the moans that were coming from her. Her moans rivaled only by Draco's groans, his cock throbbed within her as his climax beckoned and he held her head up at that undoubtedly painful angle. He bit down the front of her chest and over her breast though it was still covered with thin fabric but even that didn't stop it from hurting. She was going to be sporting so many bruises from him, but she was satisfied with knowing he'd have his own and unlike him she had drawn blood.

Without any warning he released her face and she nearly fell forward onto him, but he took hold of her hips and forced her in place as he thrust in hard, faster. Squeals of delight left her at the new power, her body trembling as she fought back her orgasm but there was no fighting it. The moment Draco drove himself into her again, she cried out and choked on his name before it managed to leave her lips. Her tight walls trembled and clenched around his cock as he continued to ride her through her orgasm, till she felt the muscles in his back go rigid and he drove as far into her as he could possibly get before spilling into her. Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of his face just then, handsome features smoothed out into an expression of complete pleasure.

Chest heaved, she pressed back against the wall with her eyes on the ceiling as she tried to gather herself up again before the familiar disgust started to seep through her. Instead, Hermione focused on the pleasurable throbs and aches in her body and took deep breaths to keep her head on straight. Too bad she proved to be not as good at gathering her bearings as Draco was because no more than two minutes could have passed when he pulled out of her and released her thighs. The Gryffindor girl had to catch herself, find her knees weak and hips a bit sore from the power of the boys thrusts, but she managed to stay up. Glancing up she saw his face, the one that had just been a canvas of pleasure was now one of disgust as he looked her over. His hands were making quick work of stuffing himself back into his boxers and doing up his trousers along with his belt.

"You can leave now," he said curtly.

"What?" She asked, stunned for a moment.

"I'm done with you. Sadly, it's proven the mudbloods have very little uses. This being the best they have to offer the wizarding world."

"What is that?"

"Cheap sex."

Hermione had been in the middle of pulling her ruined shirt back over her shoulders when he said that and before Draco could even get his oxford over his own shoulders she slapped him again. Not just once, but another time for good measure so to get her point across to him.

"You may speak down me, Malfoy. But don't forget, I _used you_ tonight too."

* * *

><p>Don't be too harsh on me. This is the first Dramione smut I have ever written. Angry and angsty as it was.<br>If you're going to leave reviews do keep this in mind.


End file.
